wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Smells like Spirit
This fanfiction was made for the "song-based fanfiction" contest. It was very hard creating this so I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal it or take to much inspiration. Chapter one: Load up on guns, bring your friends It's fun to lose and to pretend She's over-bored and self-assured Oh no, I know a dirty word Dreadful's talons tapped on the cold stone of her cell, her tail twitching back and forth. Be patient. It'll happen tonight. By morning he'll be dead. Dead as any mouse who crosses my... ''Her claws lunged forward, sinking into a mouse that was in front of her. It was dead before it could make a proper squeak. She held it up in front of her by it's tail, "Path." She muttered coldly "You know, I could've spared your life." She said as the mouse struggled to get free. "But, they only feed us the bare minimum, so really, it's their fault." She said, before tossing the mouse into her mouth with a sickening crack. She stood up, stretching her blood red wings. She paced her cell, her tail lashing against the floor. She paused, then suddenly lunged at her cell door, landing lightly on her talons. "So, what are your plans for tonight?" She asked the guard outside her door. He didn't answer. But his mind did. ''Who knows, Murderer? She knew in an instant that he was new. "It's you that makes us fight and kill, isn't it?" No answer this time either, but she could tell he was confused. She chuckled, and went back to the middle of her cell and laid down. "Bring your friends tonight, newbie, bring your friends tonight." Dreadful's eyes snapped open as the clanking of the guards armor came down the hall. It paused for a moment as shapes stopped outside her cell door, and soon, it was open. She sat up, her tail curled around her talons as they approached. Then, she leaped. Rolling under a guard she clawed his underbelly and then sank her teeth into his tail as he let out a roar of pain. The other guard charged at her, her spear pointed at her chest. But she grabbed it and yanked it out of her talons, then slammed she tail into her face, making the Skywing yelp as she clattered to the side. The third guard, the one who had sat outside her cell door, growled as he stalked closer to me, his silvery blue scales glinting in the light from the torch. She gave him a pitiful look just before he charged. The Icewing roared, as he ran at her, swiping at her face. she jumped up, aiming for his back, before she dove down and rolled under him, jumping up and sinking her claws into his tail. He roared and whipped around to claw her. Expecting this dreadful jumped away, then swiped at his face where his armor wasn't protecting. A sudden blast of frost breath hissed toward her, and she dogged just in time to not get hit in the face, but it hit the top of her wing. Growling she sprang up and tackled him, before quickly snapping his neck. She dropped the limp body, before turning her gaze to the First guard, who was a Nightwing mutt of some sort. He cowered in the corner of the room, staring at her with pleading eyes. She stalked toward him, her face now twisted in a scowl. "You brought this upon yourself." She snarled, before clawing his eyes and slitting his throat. She walked over to the Skywing, who was knocked out, and slit her throat as well before taking her dagger. She walked out of her cell, smiling. Chapter two: Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello Dreadful wasn't done yet, no, not even close. She killed every guard that spotted her, and made sure they were dead. All dragons were a threat at some point, and she would make sure that she wasn't captured again. Suddenly, Dreadful found herself at the metal door of the office, a very, unpleasant place, for some. She flicked her tail before lightly knocking on the door. She twiddled with the dagger in her talons as she waited, and when the door opened, she paused, before returning her gaze to the dragon in the door frame. "Long time no see, right?" She smiled at the slightly taller Mudwing, watching his expression change from annoyed, to how-do-I-get out-of-this. "Wh-why are you here?" He stuttered, backing away as she entered the room. "I think you know the answer to that question." She snarled, her tail slamming the door shut. He was panicking now, his eyes darting left to right, trying to find a way out. She pounced, hissing, but he threw her off and nearly into the wall. She landed back on her talons, circling around the burly Mudwing, plotting her next move. Suddenly, he directed a blast of fire at her, but she leaped over it, and onto him, successfully pinning him down. "You had this coming for a while now, Mudwing." She hissed, before slitting his throat. She jumped away from the Mudwing, grabbing the keys to the gate that lead to the outside world, and not the cold caves that had trapped her since she was a young dragonet. She spotted a black cloak hanging up on the wall, and smiling, she took it, tucking her dagger into a pocket on the inside. She then left the room and walked up to the gates. She quickly unlocked them and stepped into the outside world, smiling. Chapter three: With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido Yeah, hey She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt the night air swarm around her. There weren't any clouds, so the sky was brightly lit with two full moons and stars. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the moons. I forgot that they're so beautiful. She thought. Finally, she looked away from them and around at her surroundings, which was a narrow alleyway. She had come out of a door which looked like the entrance to the basement, and was hidden quite well with a few bushes and leaves. She turned to leave the cramped space, her ears twitched for any noise that might've come from dragons, but the only sound was the faint whistling of the wind. Flicking her wings in a way so the cloak would cover her, she drew the hood of it over her head, casting a dark shadow over her face. She walked on silent talons to the end of the alleyway, where a twisted, oddly shaped tree grew. Covering it were claw and scorch marks, all obviously by different dragons. She spotted a few by Rainwings, and one or two by Icewings and Seawings. The others she couldn't make out as quickly. Suddenly, something on the tree caught her eye. There was a swipe off the tree that looked newer than others, no, two, maybe four. Someone has been here recently. She thought, a tiny bit of panic rising. She quickly squashed it down. Let's hope that they've moved on, and aren't lingering around. She thought before slipping past the tree easily. Her pace quick, but not panicked, took her far from the deserted alleyway. She walked silently, keeping to the back, smaller paths, hoping that her memory had not fading, or that the scorpion den hadn't been changed dramatically. Her pace only slowed down once she neared her destination. Hopefully nobody has bought it. She hoped silently, turning the corner. What she stood in front of was a old, run down building with cracked walls and dusty windows. The building was large, once possibly a factory of some sort. It was said to be haunted last time she checked, so the only dragons who ventured in was her, and a few daring dragonets, which she could hide from and scare them away by making weird noises and bumping into things so they thought it was really haunted. The door was ajar slightly, and wasn't in to good of a shape itself. The wood was cracked in places, and it hung from only one hinge. She didn't notice the flicker of light up in a higher window though. She pushed the door open softly, making it creak slightly. She slipped through and closed the door, and only then did she notice the voices that came from upstairs, or the light that lit the staircase.'' Silently she walked up, where to dragons faced away from her. One was a sandwing, and the other was a dark purple Rainwing. "When did Nightjar say she'd be coming?" The sandwing asked, flicking his ears."Soon." The Rainwing replied quickly. "When's Nightjar going to be back?" The sandwing asked, "Soo-" The rainwing shut up suddenly, feeling a presence behind her. "So, who's this she?" Dreadful asked, grinning. The rainwing jumped to her feet, hissing, as the Sandwing yelped and jumped up, resulting in him tripping over himself. He hit the ground before scrambling to his claws and raising his barbed tail. "Not a very warm welcome, but oh well." Dreadful said casually, shrugging, before leaping at the Rainwing. She jumped away to the side, swiping at Dreadful, but she ducked, and knocked her talons out from under her with her tail. She sensed the Sandwing's thoughts as he leaped at her, but she easily knocked him aside with her wing. She circled them as they got to their feet, watching her every move. Suddenly, the Rainwing snarled, running at her before ducking under her wing and slashing her side. Dreadful hissed, spinning around, and lunged at her, sinking her teeth into her shoulder. The Rainwing yelped stumbling away, blood dripping down her shoulder. Dreadful stalked closer to her as she backed away, pressing against the wall. Suddenly, a force barreled into her from the side, sending her skidding across the floor. She rolled on top of her opponet, pinning him to the floor. The Sandwing yelped, trying to squirm away, with no success. His thoughts were a flurry of panic. ''Nightjar told me something about this. I'm going to die! This is the end, isn't it! Scorpions, her face is scary. Why can't I remember anything important? I'M GONNA DIE!!! Suddenly, a large force barreled into her, pinning her to the ground. She hissed, struggling to get out of the new dragon's grasp, before a sharp pain hit her in the back of her head, and all went dark. Chapter Four: I'm worse at what I do best And for this gift I feel blessed Our little group has always been And always will until the end The first thing Dreadful saw as she regained consciousness is nothing. Her vision was black, and for a brief, panic filled moment, she thought she had become blind. That was before her eyes instinctively blinked and she felt a rough cloth on her face. She held back a sigh of relief as she heard quiet whispers. She lay still for a moment as she sorted out her thoughts and focused on the situation at hand. Her front and back talons seemed bound by a strong rope. Her wings seemed to be free, but her side where she had been clawed seemed to be covered by a cloth that was tied around her. "I don't know why you bother with this dragon, I would've left her to bleed to death." Muttered what sounded like the Rainwing. "She....She's an old friend." A new male voice said quietly. "I thought I was gonna die! She looked crazy! As if killing was the only thing she knew how to do!" The Sandwing said, cutting in. "Well maybe that's what happens when your forced to fight for seven years of your life." Dreadful hissed angrily. "Your awake!" The new voice said, clearly not taking any note at all to the anger in her voice. He sounded oddly familiar, as if from a dream... "Yeah, I am, listening to you idiots call me crazy." Dreadful snapped. "Now can you please remove this blindfold from my face? Or are you scared that i'm going to murder you by just looking at you?" She hissed. "You can do that?!?" The sandwing yelped, alarmed, "No, she can't, bat-brain." She heard the rainwing mutter. Suddenly, she felt talons tugging at the cloth that hid her eyes, and with a final yank, the cloth slipped away, and light danced into her vision. She blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the light. As her eyes adjusted, she studied the Rainwing and sandwing in front of her. The sandwing was smaller than the Rainwing, and seemed scrawny and thin. He also seemed a bit younger than the Rainwing or Dreadful. He looked nervous, and slightly frightened as he watched her. His scales were a pale orange, and he had several pale yellow flecks around his talons, spine, and snout. His eyes were black, but small emerald rings floated within them. His wings and frill were the same pale yellow as the spots, and his frill was long and drooped over slightly. The rainwing though was tall and sat up straight. Her scales were royal purple, and her frill and wings a forest green. This forest green was also seen in splotches around her body, and her eyes were a bright green. Suddenly, a tall dragon stepped toward the other two from beside her. He wore a goofy smile, and his scales were a light brown, with darker brown wings, which were oddy feathered. He had fully black eyes, yes, but they were nothing like the sandwing's she used to battle. They sparked with energy and brightness that she had only seen once before. On only one dragon, yet, she couldn't place where. "This is Zerda and Salvias," The dragon, which she assumed was Nightjar, said, gesturing to the Sandwing and then the rainwing. "Zerda and Salvias, this is Bloodmoon." Bloodmoon...Where had she heard that name before? Then it hit her. Suddenly, she knew this dragon, she knew her name that was not given to her by the audience who had watched her slaughter many, but a mother who she did not know the name of. She remembered the memories that she had shared with this dragon, she remembered her self before she was Dreadful. But that was a long time ago. Nothing would be the same. "Bloodmoon, you remember me, don't you?" Nightjar asked quietly. Dreadful dipped her head, "My name is Dreadful," She muttered, as Nightjar blinked, confused. "No, you-you're-I thought-Your Bloodmoon." He said, stumbling over his words. "Bloodmoon was the inoccent dragonet long ago. I'm a murderer." Dreadful hissed. "But-" Nightjar started. "Look at me, I nearly killed both of them, and I wouldn't have cared!" Dreadful snapped. "You have my claws bound in fear that I'll kill you if i'm let go." She continued, as Nightjar just sat there, confused. "Bloodmoon would've cared, but I don't. I-I am not Bloodmoon." She finished quietly, her gaze focused on her talons. "You can start over though. Like those seven years of your life never happened." Nightjar said quietly. She sighed, and lay her head down on the cold stone floor, closing her eyes. Chapter five: Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello, how low Hello, hello, hello Within the next few weeks, Dreadful became one of them, at least, in Nightjar's perspective. Saliva hated her, and showed it by never speaking to her, and ignoring her besides when they were supposed to work together. The Sandwing still stuttered when she spoke to him, and tried to keep a good few tail lengths between him and her. Nightjar though seemed fine, although, his thoughts told different. He mainly seemed concerned for Dreadful, and nothing more. Apparently, they were thieves, stealing only to survive. They often pick pocketed strangers, and swiped from food stands when their owners backs were turned. To be honest, they didn't seem very good at it, although, Nightjar said that it was "Apart of the fun," Now was one of those, fun, times. Dreadful quickly ducked in between buildings, running as fast as she could with only three legs. She sped past Nightjar, dropping the fish in his claws as the angry Skywing pursued her. She suddenly leapt into the sky, and flapped up ward. She could hear the loud wing beats of the Skywing behind her, and suddenly, Dreadful spun around and slammed into him. Yelping, the Skywing fell from the sky, slowing his fall slightly before hitting the ground, and Dreadful flew away. She landed away from the Skywing, where Nightjar was supposed to meet her. The other two were still at base, which was the large, supposedly haunted building that she had found them at. She turned and sat in the shade, and waited. Nightjar didn't keep her waiting for long. "You didn't have to hurt him, you know," A voice said. "He'll walk it off," She said dismissively, standing up to walk beside the Sandwing. "You didn't see him! He looked really frustrated and-" Dreadful whipped around to face him. "I get it now! You suck ''at stealing because your so ''soft." She snarled, snatching the fish away from him and storming off. She pushed open the door with her wing as she slipped inside of the "haunted" building. Quickly walking up the staircase, she put the fish down and sat in the corner. The only way you knew she was there was the slight glow from her orange eyes glaring at the others. "What'd you do now?" Salvia murmured quietly as Nightjar slipped into the room, sitting down in between the two. He shook his head, and took a scroll from the camel skin pouch that he had slung around his neck. They unrolled it, and the three began murmuring quietly, and often pointed at the scroll. They did this often, and didn't allow Dreadful to look at the scroll, or hear what they were saying. Dreadful, rolled her eyes, and quietly exited the room. The only sign that they noticed her leaving was Nightjar's ears twitching nervously and him glancing back at the door. Dreadful sighed, dipping her head slightly as she walked along the streets of the scorpion den, Ignoring the dragons who shouted and advertised their shops and products. She wasn't aware of the dragons who watched her quietly, and followed her from the distance. Dreadful found herself turning into a shady alley way. ''Maybe i'll just sit here. It's hot out anyway. ''She thought, sitting down. ______ "That's her?" The sandwing asked, looking down at the Nightwing disapprovingly. "She looks like she'd put up as much of a fight as a three year old dragonet," She snorted, flicking her wings back. "You know that she could be just as dangerous as falling into the nest of a thousand dragonbite vipers," He warned, not taking his eyes of the Nightwing. "And you know that sometimes those posters tend to exaggerate," She retorted, her gaze switching to the other Sandwing. "Fawn..." The male Sand dragon sighed. "I know, Torgos, i'll be careful, I know the dangers," The light brown dragon reasurred him. Torgos swept his gaze in the surrounding area, making sure that everyone was in place. Eventually, he nodded to a dragon who looked like some sort of Nightwing/Mudwing hybrid, before leaping down opon the Nightwing. ______ Dreadful perked her ears and looked up as she heard the whistling of wind above her, but only managed to see a pale yellow blur before that blur hit her. She yelped, feeling the rough dirt rub against her scales as she skidded across the ground. She shook herself as she got up, glaring at her attackers, which were a dusty brown female Sandwing with nearly white flecks around her back, and a Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg)